Background of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile apparatuses such as robots and more particularly to mobile apparatuses with servo control systems for controlling the mobile apparatuses and still more particularly to servo control systems that are microprocessor driven and further to servo control systems in which the commands to the servo system are filtered.
Filters used to smooth out commands to servo systems are common but must be approximately selected such that the lag between the first filter velocity and the true velocity is not excessive. Although mechanical filters and electronic filters are known, they need to be precisely selected and can not readily be adjusted in the field.